A Thousand Memories
by miladyswords
Summary: Surprises and miscommunications leave for one emotional wedding day.
1. Metaphorical knots

Sweat dripped from his brow as his fingers stumbled in their effort to tie the knot around his neck. Throwing his hands up in the air after what was now his third attempt, the young-man with the football-shaped head let out a low growl as his lips slowly began to curl into a frown. Hearing shuffling coming from the couch behind him, Arnold tried to distract himself by focusing on his reflection in the mirror, carefully avoiding the prying gaze behind him by readjusting the straps of his suspenders. He had hoped that his distress and struggles would go unnoticed, but the rough clearing of a throat confirmed what he already knew, his hopes were futile.

"Hm hm hm. Please don't tell me your starting to have second thoughts cause you know, it's pretty much too la …"

"Gerald! Would you just…" Turning around to berate his friend he was met with a sly smirk and raised eyebrows. Quickly realizing he was being bated, Arnold took a deep breath, and began to fidget with his straps again. "You're not helping, and would you wipe that smirk off of your face!"

"Yeah, Yeah I know, but you should have seen the look on your face. I haven't seen you this nervous since… you do know your fists are turning white right? Would you just relax already, your stressing me out! This is your wedding day not a battlefield… well on second thought…"

"Geraaaaald" Arnold whined. Quickly unclenching the fists he hadn't realize he had formed; Arnold went back to his attempts to tie his bow. "I am relaxed." He muttered, eyes darting wildly from his tie to the myriad of objects reflected in the mirror: his tuxedo jacket draped behind the chair in front of the armoire, the duffle bag propped in the corner near the closet, the closed casement window which let the sun's rays pour in, casting a soft light on his friend's scrutinizing yet handsome features.

Gerald was sitting on the couch across the room by the window. His legs were hanging precariously over one of the armrests causing his black dress socks to peek out from his black suit pants. His suit jacket, with the red rose pinned to its lapel, was on the bed to Arnold's left. Arnold watched apprehensively as Gerald lazily folded his arms behind his head, revealing a perfectly tied bow hanging from his neck.

"You shouldn't sit like that, you're going to wrinkle your tux, and you're right, I am nervous, but not for the reasons you think. How did you get this thing tied anyway? Haven't I always had to help you with your ties?" Dropping his tie onto the armoire he had just been using he began to pace the red-plush carpeted room. Gripping his blonde locks with his calloused hands he continued in a trembling voice, "Why am I the only one having this problem Gerald? What if this is a sign? What if she doesn't show up? What if I can't tie this knot? What if this is just a symbol for tying THE KNOT? What if I go up there and I don't have a tie? What if she…"

"Arnold! Relax! First of all, this is a clip on.." Gerald quickly unclipped his bow tie, rose from his comfortable seat and walked over to place a strong hand on his friend's limp shoulder. "because, you know, I can pull off anything. But, if you reaaaally want, I can lend it to ya." Gerald was shocked to see a sudden light in Arnold's eyes and the hope on his face.

Truth be told, Arnold surprised everyone by turning into what one could only describe as a 'Groomzilla'. The wedding was not only required to be perfect, but also authentic. Even the bride-to-be was shocked by his attention to detail - which was why Gerald didn't want to tell him about the clip on in the first place. Could Arnold really be that nervous? Hadn't he learned from experience the depths she was willing to go for him? Gerald's voice softened. "Look man, she'll show. How could she not? She's been in love with you since forever, like literally!"

"But you know how impulsive she can be!" Arnold suddenly started pacing again, moving out from under his friend's grasp and out of his reach. His footsteps grew quicker, his long legs bumping against the bed with each pass making him feel as if the room was slowly starting to close in around him. "She's so passionate and like you said, she's loved me for almost forever. What if she decides she doesn't love me? What if I am not really what she's always dreamed of and she realizes it? What if I can't even make it to the alter because of that monstrosity!" Arnold pointed an accusing finger back at the armoire.

"Arnold, you need to relax. She's not going to ditch, and if she were, we would know. My Phoebe has got a good head on her shoulders. She would definitely let you know before you even reached the…" Gerald's ear perked up as Arnold's face paled. Were those footsteps coming down the hall? The friend's eyes met confirming that they both had in fact heard the steps. Sweat began to stream down Arnold's face when a light rap was heard at the door. Gerald involuntarily dragged his feet forward.

"Gerald don't you dare open…" but before Arnold could complete his sentence, the knob turned on its own accord and a brunette's head appeared in the crack.

"Phoebe!" Gerald exclaimed before glancing back at his jaw-dropped friend. "What are you doing here?"

She must have heard something in his voice because a slight squeak was emitted before the young bespectacled woman was able to clear her throat to speak. "Arnold, I'm really sorry, it's just…" but before she could finish her sentence there was a thud. Phoebe's eyes widened hand rising to her mouth as Gerald turned around only to discover that the soon to be groom had passed out.

"Oh My…" Phoebe blinked away her shock before gathering her thoughts enough to shift her gaze to the only other conscious person in the room, her husband, whose wide eyes and open mouth only served to confirm that he was equally stunned by their current state of affairs. "Well this is quite unexpected. Gerald, what's going on?"

A resounding sound was heard across the room as Gerald's hand connected with his forehead. Ignoring his wife's question, he moved to kneel besides the groom, pulling him into a sitting position causing their backs to face the petite woman in the watermelon-pink dress. Lightly tapping his hand against his friend's face he addressed him softly, "Hey Arnold, Arnold, wake up man! Oh brother, what am I supposed to do with you now?" Forgetting the other occupant in the room, he let a small smirk grace his lips as he continued, "Man, if you wanted to avoid getting married so badly, there were better ways to do it."

Barefooted, with heels in hand, Phoebe stepped fully into the room, eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared daggers through her husband's back. Gerald shivered violently as he realized his mistake. He didn't have to turn around to know what was coming, and instead decided to avoid the storm temporarily by continuing to study his best friend's face. Even Arnold seemed to sense the danger he was in, nose wrinkling slightly as he let out a soft groan.

"Oh, so he's decided he doesn't want to get married has he?" Phoebe's short legs stomped across the room covering the distance to her husband in less than a millisecond. She couldn't believe this was happening. After all she had been through this morning: waking up at 6:00 am with the other girls for hair and make-up, speaking words of encouragement from then until just ten minutes ago when she was still soothing and alleviating fears she thought had no basis in reality. Had she been wrong about Arnold? If he had forgotten all of the beautiful if not eccentric qualities of her best friend and the promises he had made, maybe someone needed to help him remember. Raising her heels threateningly, her next word came out as a low whistle, "Reminding."

Gerald quickly rose to his full height, arms out in surrender, eyes pleading for mercy. "Phoebe, honey, wait!"

It wasn't often that his wife lost her temper, but when she did, she surpassed even the wrath of Old Betsy and The Five Avengers. Although 6 foot 1, Gerald couldn't help but feel threatened by his 5 foot 6 counterpart. Phoebe's eyes flickered from Arnold to Gerald, carefully scrutinizing his features. There it was, the hesitation, as well as his chance.

"I was joking, that is, what I just said was a joke, and this is all a big misunderstanding, so if you would just let me explain!"

Phoebe nodded in agreement. There was the charming woman he knew, always level headed and ready to logically work through the situation even when angered. God did he love her, but this wasn't the time to be amazed by his wife in the whatever color pink dress Helga chose with the clear fabric at the neck that showed off her perfect neckline - what did Phoebe call it again, illusion style? He thought it suited the asymmetrical bob she was rocking as of late, but once again, couldn't let her gorgeous presence distract him from saving his best friend's life. He created a situation and now he had to resolve it.

"Arnold was just worried that Helga was going to run out on him, and I was just assuring him that you would let us know if that were about to happen and then, you know, what do you know, you showed up and now we have…this." Gerald open hand motioned to his best friend.

Phoebe lowered her shoes and glared at her husband. "Mr. Gerald Johansen, I hope you aren't insinuating that I am to blame for this."

"No, of course not **Mrs. Johansen.** I am just explaining to you what I have gathered thus far. Any brilliant ideas on how to wake him up?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Really? And what is this brilliant plan of …" Gerald full lips twitched at its corners as he folded his arms to his watch his wife roll-up the hem of her A-line dress. "Phoebe, you know how much I love those beautiful legs of yours, but may I ask, just what are you doing?"

"Certainly!" Pulling out a bottle that was attached to a makeshift holster on her thigh she knelt next to the unconscious blonde. "I am solving our problems, and before you ask, these are smelling salts. The most import compound is ammonium carbonate, which I've mixed with water in preparation for today. I thought that maybe I would need to use it on Helga, but I guess Helga's rubbed off on Arnold more than we had previously thought. This should be enough to wake him up."

Surely enough, a few whiffs of Phoebe's concoction did the trick.

"Ugh, what happened?" Arnold ran his hands over his face, blinking the spots away from his vision. His eyes quickly focused on Phoebe who seemed to be fidgeting with something under her dress. "Phoebe?" Arnold suddenly shot up from his position. "Where's Helga?"

Gerald reached out to steady his friend as he tripped in his hasty attempt to reach the door. "Calm down Arnold, it's not what you think."

"It's not?" His forest green eyes searched frantically for confirmation in the chocolate colored eyes of his friends. Unable to control his anxiety he blurted out the questions running through his head. "What's going on? Phoebe, why are you here? Where is Helga?"

"Arnold, I assure you, Helga is exactly where she should be. I am merely here to confirm that you are where you should be as well. It seems you two lovebirds have similar lines of thinking. However, may I suggest a little more faith in one another?" Before Arnold could respond, Phoebe glanced down at her watch and continued; "I think my lengthy absence will be cause for concern so if you don't mind I think I will be needing to head back soon." She smiled kindly as the young men nodded in understanding.

"Babe, before you go, do you mind helping my man Arnold here with his bow tie?"

"Why certainly! Arnold, I think you should be sitting down anyway." As Phoebe moved to help Arnold take a seat on the bed, Gerald retrieved the forgotten bow tie. "Arnold, this is a really important day for Helga, and I know you have put in a lot of effort to make it perfect, but remember, she just wants you, so be sure to enjoy your wedding."

"Thank you, Phoebe. You are a great friend." Arnold's compliment earned him a bright smile.

Wrapped in their conversation, the trio failed to hear the ruckus in the hallway resulting in their complete surprise when the door busted open revealing the other groomsmen as well as the Shortman family.

"Arnold, Gerald! We're back with the booze!" Sid called over the loud and boisterous laughter of his companions.

"Well it's about time! What did you bring?" Gerald walked over and reached into the paper bag his friend was carrying to pull out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "My man Arnold here needs something strong for the nerves. What took you so long anyway?"

"Gerald, I only agreed to a cup of wine. Mom, dad, grandpa! What are you doing here and where is grandma?"

"We went to visit Ms. Helga and ran into your parents and grandpa there. Ms. Helga sure is pretty ain't she Harold?"

"What are you talking about Stinky? When we walked in Madame Fortress Mommy didn't even have her dress on and she threw a shoe at us!"

"What!?" Arnold's face began to turn a light shade of red as his fists clenched at his sides and his eyes darkened as if the little green monster had taken up residence in them. "You peeped in on her when she wasn't dressed?"

"Son, calm down, she had her wedding robe on. We were there too." Miles placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder as his mom moved forward to take Phoebe's place adjusting his bow. "You don't need to worry." Phoebe meanwhile, took the opportunity to say a quick goodbye to her husband giggling at Arnold's ridiculous display of possessiveness before slipping out.

"She's beautiful, and don't worry Arnold, your grandma is out there entertaining the guests with the piano. Speaking of which, we should probably go and make sure everything is ready. The ceremony will start in about an hour." Stella leaned over to kiss her son on the cheek before linking arms with Miles.

"Go get her son!"

A glass of wine was placed in his hand by his grandpa who suddenly appeared at his side. Sid, who had been filling glasses, began distributing them to the members present. "Well Shortman, it seems you finally got your girl. We'll be waiting for you out there."

"Thanks grandpa."

"To Arnold and Helga" Gerald stated raising his glass. A resounding 'To Arnold and Helga' was heard in response.


	2. Forgetting Blue

If it were humanly possible to wear a hole into the earth's crust through pacing, Helga was sure she would have passed into its mantle by now. In fact, if pacing were an art, she was certain she would be the Davinci of pacing. Well, maybe not Davinci, but at least someone like Artemisia Gentileschi.

Artemisia, now there was a woman who knew her stuff. If she,

Helga G. Pataki, was going to be shafted on her wedding day, she would definitely become a woman of Artemisia's character; making her way through a man's world with all the strength and dignity of a woman. _That's right Pataki fans, look forward to future literary works featuring the death of men. If that football-headed freak thinks…_

"Helga! While I do not know who Artemis Gentilechi is, and I am ever so certain your fans would look forward to any of your new projects, you most certainly do not have to worry. If Arnold had run off, I am sure his parents wouldn't have come by to pay a visit."

"That's right baby sister. Why, I remember on my wedding day, I was so worried that Daniel would not show up. You remember how Doug didn't show up for our wedding. What a horrible day that was. But of course, that's all in the past now. I am so happy with Daniel. He's so perfect and gentle and…"

"Whatever Olga, would you mind putting a sock in it. Can't a girl think aloud without being interrupted?"

"Well gosh Helga, I am ever so certain we didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts."

"Yeah, yeah thanks Lila" Waving off her friend's apology, Helga stopped her pacing by the window to gaze out at the blue sky. It was the perfect day for a wedding. In fact, it was everything she could ever wish for. The trees, still holding their luscious green leaves, were swaying gently as birds chirped happily in their branches. They hadn't yet changed colors, which Helga couldn't help but recognize as a blessing. Orange would have clashed horribly with her color scheme, not that it would have mattered anyway since, regardless of the season, she would have chosen pink, the color of _their_ beginning anyway.

Leaning against the window, Helga played with the sleeve of her satin wedding robe while nibbling on her lower lip. There weren't any rain clouds in sight, but she still couldn't help feel like something was off. Her stomach was turning knots making her feel as if she had been thrown into a dryer set on high. She tried to brush off the feeling as she began to pace again. What was it about the blueness of the sky that was making her feel uneasy, like she was forgetting something?

"Criminy! Where is Phoebe? She's been gone for forever and I need her here to get ready. We only have _an hour_ before the wedding, and where are _my other_ bridesmaids anyway?" Helga could hear her voice growing louder as anxiety once again began to build up in her chest. A burning desire to see Arnold was searing her heart. He was always great at calming her nerves, that is, when he wasn't the cause of them.

"Rhonda and Patty are on their way to pick up Nadine. Her car broke down on her way here." Olga walked to her sister's side, mechanically repeating Phoebe's earlier explanation as she was instructed. "Once Nadine gets here, we can start with the bridal photos and getting you in your dress." Olga began to sniffle as she pinched her sister's cheeks. "You look wonderful baby sister."

Helga let a wry smile creep up on her face. If the melodramatic Olga wasn't worried, maybe she was overreacting. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Helga's fingers gently brushed past the charms of her sister's bracelet as they reached up to remove Olga's hands from her face.

That's when realization smacked her in the face like a dirty paper pizza plate caught up in a December wind. Her eyes widened as she looked out the window at the blue sky before turning her gaze to the armoire on the table. Something new, a brand new pair of shoes; something old, pearl earrings Arnold's grandmother gifted her after the engagement; something borrowed, her sister's veil; and something blue. Where was her something blue? Helga moved closer to the armoire scowering its contents.

"Helga, what are you looking for?" Hearing her name, Helga turned with enough force to give herself whiplash.

"Olga, where is my blue charmed bracelet?"

"Oh, are you looking for that? Well don't worry baby sister I gave it to mom yesterday. I asked her to take it to the shop for polishing. I am certain she picked it up this morning. Let me go get her now."

Helga could feel her jaw drop. She gave it to Miriam for polishing? Miriam, the woman who forgot to pack her lunch throughout her childhood? Miriam, the woman who practically forgot she was a mother for the majority of her life? Helga felt the formation of tears prickling at the edge of her eyes. How could Olga have thought that was a good idea?

"No, you don't have to do that. You can stay here with Lila and show her your ring. I am, I'm just going to head over to the bathroom. Be right back."

"Okay, if you say so. I am sure mom will be back by the time you return." But Helga didn't stay to hear her sister's assurances or to observe her self-satisfied smile.

* * *

Phoebe rushed past the guests that were beginning to gather for the wedding. She stopped to greet several, thanking them for attending and directing them to the chapel hall. Although neither Helga nor Arnold were particularly religious, they decided to hold the wedding at a chapel nonetheless; Arnold insisted on having a traditional wedding and Helga acquiesced stating that she liked the quaint ambiance of the place; though watching Helga walk around the premises, Phoebe was sure it was more that the 'quaint ambiance' that secured her agreement.

Ducking behind a pillar to avoid being drawn into a conversation with Arnold's cousin Arnie, Phoebe was pulled aside for several long minutes by the presiding minister before she found the opportunity to politely dismiss herself. Finally escaping the small talk and congratulations from all of the guests, and a small conversation with Mrs. Pataki about Helga's blue bracelet, Phoebe was able to make it to the corridor that led to the bride's room. She knocked swiftly on the door not bothering to wait for a response. With Nadine's text informing them of her car trouble, Phoebe was sure they were already far behind schedule.

"Helga, I ran into your mother in the hallway. She said she left something in the car and will be here….Lila, where is Helga?"

"Well gosh Phoebe, I am ever so certain she went to the bathroom." Phoebe let out a small breath of relief before stepping further into the room while Lila continued. " I wonder if I should check on her. She's been gone for quite a long time now." Phoebe stopped suddenly.

"How long?"

"Maybe about 5-10 minutes. Gosh, I'm not sure, Olga and I were busy admiring her wedding ring."

Phoebe had to physically stop herself from face palming as she felt the responsibility and weight of the wedding falling on her thin shoulders. Taking a deep breath she began to berate the two women in the room. "This is Helga's wedding and you are Helga's bridesmaids. That means this is her day and for once, all attention should be on her. Lila, you saw how stressed Helga was this morning. I specifically asked you to make sure she does not leave this room alone." Lila bit her bottom lip, "And Olga, your ring is indeed extraordinary, but don't you think as Helga's bridesmaid and older sister, you should at the very least know where she is?" Olga let her head fall in shame.

"You are right Phoebe. I have been a horrible big sister. Helga is a wonderful young woman and deserves all the attention today. I'll go to the bathroom, find and apologize to my beautiful baby sister immediately." Feeling empowered by her speech of devotion, Olga rolled up the sleeves to her robe and marched to the door.

"Don't bother. You said she has been gone for 5 to 10 minutes right? I can guarantee that Helga didn't even go to the bathroom. We're going to have to look for her."

"Stop right there!" A loud thud was heard as the door slammed open and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd stepped in, arms crossed in front of her chest, with Patty and Nadine in tow. "No one is going anywhere. We have to start taking our pre-wedding photos."

"But Rhonda, the bride to be is missing." Lila countered.

"Yea, don't be ridiculous Rhonda, Helga should be prioritized!"

"I am not saying that we should let her run off. I'm just saying we should outsource the problem so that this wedding can start _on time_. Look, we just came from taking some quick photos of the groom and groomsmen. We can have them look for Helga instead. I am sure Mr. and Mrs. Pataki will help as well." Rhonda looked down to her hands, scrutinizing her manicure as if a missing bride was the most natural thing at a wedding and the whole issue was beneath her.

"Great idea Rhonda!" Patty interjected. "That way we can get our photos in so that once she gets back, Nadine can get to her photo shoot and we can get this show on the road."

"Maybe they're right Phoebe." Nadine chimed in. Clasping her hands behind her back, Phoebe began to pace.

"Arnold was already panicking when I last saw him. If he finds out she is missing… this is getting out of hand." Phoebe stopped her pacing to push up her glasses and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Olga, text your parents asking them to help with the search. I'll text Gerald and ask him to get the guys involved. However, Arnold shouldn't know anything about this, do you hear? In the meantime, Nadine, start prepping for the photos."

The girls nodded as Phoebe's hand moved rapidly across her phone.

Gerald's bit the insides of his cheeks to stop his jaw from physically dropping. Helga, vanished!? This was not good. Arnold had finally settled down and with 50 minutes until the start of the wedding, Gerald knew this was bad.

'Why couldn't this wedding be as simple as mine?' With that last thought, Gerald sprung into action. Giving some lame, non-committal excuse, Gerald was able to drag the groomsmen down the hallway and out of the chapel.

"Listen up men!"

"Oh this sounds like a secret mission, please tell me it's a secret mission."

"Would you shut up Sid, I said listen. The bride is missing and we have," Gerald looked down to check his watch "15 minutes to find her, otherwise this wedding is definitely not starting on time. So get searching, and be discreet. Arnold and the guests can't know. Understood?"

"Aye Aye captain!"

"Yes sir!"

"Okey Dokey"

'Mhmm mhmm mhmm. Helga, I would have thought you've grown out of your dramatics by now." Gerald rubbed the back of his neck and let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess I better get searching as well."


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Laid out on the roof of the chapel watching the birds soar across the sky, Helga ignored the vibration of her cellphone for the eleventh time as the gentle autumn breeze ruffled the hem of her robe, exposing her sun kissed thighs. Although she knew she shouldn't be upset, that wearing something blue was just a 'stupid' cultural tradition and that she shouldn't let it ruin her wedding, she couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"Get it together, Helga ole' girl. You are marrying Arnold for cripes sake. You're happy remember!?"

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and retained the air in her belly while trying to recall long-forgotten meditation techniques Arnold had taught her when they had first started dating. But that had been so many years ago and she was at the point of eruption, much like a long, overdue, dormant volcano. Rather than expelling the air with a quiet and even 'swoosh', it escaped through her pursed lips in a low huff as she squeezed her eyes shut to stifle the wet prickling feeling building at their edges.

"Why can't anything in my life just be perfect for once?" she whispered to herself.

In truth, Helga was surprised by her own actions. So much time had passed since her last anxiety attack, since the last time she felt so desperate. At some point, she had actually considered going to retrieve the bracelet, but that thought had been quickly disposed of when she realized it would make her late to her own ceremony. Instead, Helga opted to take a breather on the roof knowing that she needed the space to calm her nerves.

She sighed, focusing on how the biting chill of the wind cooled her skin for a brief moment before the sun once again warmed it with its loving rays. "A metaphor for life really. You have to get passed all the bitter and chilling disappointments." She whispered. "In fact, you've gotten pass those moments. You're a World famous author, you are an English professor of poetry and you've even managed to win over 'the boy with the corn flowered hair, your beloved and your despair'." Rolling her eyes at her own sentimentality, Helga turned on her side and curled into a ball.

She took a deep breath, gathering energy from within as she prepared to return to the others. Rolling flat onto her back she took one last look at the sky only to cringe as a soft plopping sound alerted her to the landing of something on her right cheek. Reaching her long delicate fingers to her face, she struggled to reign in her temper as she touched the warm gooey liquid. 'Did a bird really just take a shit on my face on my wedding day?'

Looking at her fingers, Helga stared at the offending green liquid. "Well fuck you too universe" she managed to choke out before she began violently retching.

Rising to her knees and doubling over, she swiped aggressively at her cheek with the back of her hand trying to scrub herself clean as she broke down into a panic attack. Tears poured from her eyes with abandon and her chest tightened as if death held it in its vice-like grip, yet she tried hard to take comfort in the feeling of her wildly palpitating heart. She was heaving and struggling to maintain the breath that was caught in her throat when she heard someone harshly whisper her name.

Helga crawled on all fours towards the west end of the roof-top where she saw Sid looking through the bushes. She heard her name again. This time she crawled frantically to the North end of the rooftop where she saw Stinky and Harold searching the Gardens outside of the church. Too far to have been the source of her name, she looked slightly to her right and saw Gerald heading toward the parking lot. Eyes widening with sudden realization, Helga reached down to pat her pockets. Feeling nothing in them, she turned abruptly, slipping a few shingles down the roof before crawling back to her original spot where she located her phone. Picking it up with shaking fingers, she began to type out a text.

* * *

Arnold was alarmed. He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting when he read Helga's text demanding that he opened his window and then blindfolded himself, but whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be good. It wasn't her strange demands that put him on edge really, but the way they were written out. Not one to ignore punctuation in her text messages she was definitely not one to send out a text with so many mistyped words.

Arnold bit his lip as he searched for something to blindfold himself with. He took a precursory glance around the room before his eyes settled on a closet. He covered the distance in 3 large steps, yanked the closet open and quickly settled on an ugly green colored tie hanging from a wooden hanger. Then, walking towards the window, he pushed its frames outward. He took a quick look at the bright blue sky, closed his eyes and silently prayed that it would continue to be a perfect day. Sauntering over to the bed, he sidestepped the armoire chair so he could plop down and take out his phone to text a quick 'done' before blindfolding himself with the tie.

He heard Helga before he saw her - an easy feat since he was blindfolded- but what he heard almost made him rip the blindfold from his eyes immediately. There was violent heaving and then a crash in the room. Standing abruptly, he hurried towards the window, calling out her name as he stumbled over what he could only assume was the chair.

"Helga!"

Her body struck him with so much force, he stumbled backwards several steps before losing his footing and falling over with Helga still clinging to him.

"Helga! Helga, what's wrong?" Arnold snaked an arm around her waist pulling her firmly against him as he reached up to tear off his blindfold, only to be stopped by an aggressive slap to his hand.

"N-no" she heaved. "H-have to k-k-keep it on"

"Helga, don't be ridiculous" he reached up again, "what's wrong?" Helga clung to his hand tugging on it with the strength of her full weight, once again preventing him from removing his blindfold.

"C-can't see me be-before the wedding." Arnold's eyes widened.

"Helga, are you having a panic attack?" The answer was evident as she continued to gasp, clutching painfully at his muscular forearm.

Over the many years of being together, Arnold had learned Helga's body, but more specifically, where it was in relation to his. That is why, even when blindfolded, he was able to easily find her thighs, fingers gliding past satin fabric to take hold of them as she involuntarily moved her arms to cling to his neck. In one swift movement, he sat up, pulling her thighs so that she was now straddling his lap. He reached up, cupping her cheeks with large calloused hands to pull her forward in a tentative kiss.

Before she could respond, Arnold wrapped both arms around her waist, muscles taut as he pulled her flush against his chest. He hated the feel of her body trembling. It was so unlike the Helga he knew and it scared him. Bending his head so that it was resting against her shoulder he whispered into her right ear, "Helga, breathe with me". He began to concentrate on his own breathing, focusing on the pattern Dr. Bliss had taught him to help him deal with these kinds of situations. He inhaled slowly for a count of 5, retained his breath for a count of 2 and then exhaled once again using the 5 count. Helga placed her palms on his chest, clutching his shirt with her left hand and positioning her right over his heart. It took 3 cycles for her to begin attempting the same breathing pattern, but he smiled against her neck when she did.

"That's it darling, just breathe from your diaphragm." he encouraged.

The two blondes sat on the pushed carpet breathing together for what felt like hours, but had actually only been less than 10 minutes. "Arnold, I think I am okay now, thanks."

Hearing those words escape her lips lifted a weight from Arnold's heart and he gently kissed the side of her neck. He continued his ministrations up her neck and along her jaw so that his lips brushed against her right ear. "Helga, I think you have some explaining to do."

She flinched, abruptly pushing him away. "Fine, but you may want to keep your lips away from my face casanova, unless you want those precious puckers of yours tainted with the excrements of pigeon man's adopted children."

Arnold's brows furrowed in confusion before rising towards his hairline. "Helga, you can't possibly mean..." Arnold face blanched.

" You've got that right football head."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've made some small changes in my first couple of chapters and even blended in some chapters together with the hope that it makes the story flow better. Next chapter up on like 3 days. Promise. As always, I really appreciate reviews. I don't really like my writing style, so if you have any advice, or any blog suggestions for writing, thanks in advance!


	4. A Thousand Years

**Author's Note: This fic, and particularly this chapter, was inspired by Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years. At some point reading this chapter, you should give it a listen.**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you lied to your bridesmaids, headed to the bathroom, locked the door, snuck out of the window, used the pipes to climb up to the roof where a bird pooped on you, and then used the pipes to climb back down to my room?"

"Yup, that sounds like it pretty much sums it up football head. Just my luck right? Can't a girl have a little bit of a breather without the universe trying to ruin everything?"

"Well," Arnold turned to spoon Helga as they lay comfortably on the bed. "I heard that in some parts of the World, it is good luck to have a bird poop on you." He winced as she pinched his arm in protest.

"Yeah, yeah, next time the bird can take a crap on you. Why should I be the one suffering for this good luck?" Arnold smiled nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Thanks for taking one for the team," he kissed the crown of her head gently, but you still haven't explained why you lied and went to the bathroom in the first place."

"Oh that, it's stupid. Never mind, let's not talk about it. "

"Helga" he chastised. "It can't be that stupid if it set all this in motion. Come on, tell me what happened?"

"Its just... Miriam and Olga drive me insane" she groaned loudly before rolling out of Arnold's strong comforting arms and onto her feet. She pushed off the bed and began pacing as Arnold, still blindfolded, sat up, and moved carefully towards the edge of the bed where he settled in a comfortable position. Leaning forward with his hands cradling his face, he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Really now? Well, what did they do?"

"Ugh, you know that bracelet you gave me before you left for San Lorenzo?" her hands flew from her side as she gestured wildly in exasperation. "Well, it was supposed to be my something blue for the wedding. Remember? It had a charm of a blue hat on it." Arnold nodded in understanding.

"But?"

"But Olga decided to give it to Miriam asking her to get it polished at the jewelers, so as I was waiting for Phoebe to get back, I realized that it wasn't there."

"Your mom told you that she forgot it?"

"Well no, but you know how Miriam is." Helga's lips curled into a scowl as she paused in her pacing. "This is the woman who forgot to pack me lunch until I was 16 years old. The same woman, mind you, who had to ride a mechanical bull to earn money after she left her purse on the roof of the car during a road trip. The same woman who practically redefined my definition of a smoothie for life!"

"But Helga, your mom hasn't been like that in years. Are you sure she forgot the bracelet?" Helga bit her lip and frowned. Arnold was right, her mom hadn't been like that in years. She sighed heavily, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. 'Maybe he is right. Maybe I am over reacting and mom does have the bracelet.' She threw herself face forward onto the bed and groaned into the mattress.

"Pu wa if se duzit, aarnode?" Arnold chuckled in response, falling back onto the bed so that his legs were still on the ground but he could have looked up at the ceiling if he weren't blindfolded.

"Sorry Helga, I can't understand you when you insist on talking to the bed." She responded with a muffled groan causing a lopsided grin to appear on his young, handsome face. He never told anyone this, but he really enjoyed teasing Helga G. Pataki. Feeling the space next to him, he reached for and found her hand. "Do you want to try that again?"

"I said, Arnold-o..." she repeated in a resolute voice "what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't have the bracelet?" His grip tightened on her hand and he turned to face her. His smile was blinding.

"Well Helga, I am sure your mother will surprise you, but I guess if she really forgot it, there just might be some truth in the myth about bird poop because you, my darling, are in luck. I have a surprise for you, but I can't get it for you unless you let me take off my blindfold." Helga pursed her lips in response.

"Fat chance, Arnold. You can't con Helga G. Pataki!"

"Trust me, _this_ is not a con."

"Nope. No dice, no cigars, no fajitas, no nada." Arnold let his mouth momentarily tug down into a frown before his smile regained it's full brilliance.

"Fine. Unlike you, I like surprises. I can wait to see how beautiful you look." He pulled her hand to his mouth kissing it gently, causing a pretty shade of rose to appear on her cheeks. "You see my duffle bag over there. In the corner?"

"Yeah I see it."

"Good. Go ahead and bring it over." Following Arnold's instructions, Helga stood up and padded softly over to the corner of the room, retrieving the bag and tossing it unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Well a couple weeks back I heard your mom and sister discussing your something blue, and I did have a suggestion, though Olga shot it down immediately, which made me feel really stupid, but in any case, I brought it anyway, you know, for good luck, and sentimental value".

Her hands felt clammy and she began to fidget. "Arnold, you're rambling."

"Yeah," He abruptly sat up reaching over and pulling the duffle onto his lap. "I guess I can get straight to the point" He patted the spot next to him. "Here, sit down and close your eyes."

"Why in the heck would I need to close my eyes?"

"Fair is fair." his lopsided grin reappeared and Helga felt her retort catch in her throat. She hated how his smile always rendered her speechless.

"Fine, but don't get any funny ideas buck-o"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Are your eyes closed? I am trusting you here."

"Yeah, yeah." Helga let her eyes fall shut as she folded her hands to let them rest gently on her lap.

"Are you sure they are closed?

"I said yeah, geez, why does nobody I know take me seriously." Arnold chuckled before casually flipping her the bird. When he didn't here a gasp or any sort of reaction, he knew she was being true to her word and began to fumble with his bag as he manually searched for the zipper.

"If you have a solution to my blue problem, I suggest you spit it out. We are getting married in only like 30 ..." Helga paused as she heard the noise of the zipper passing across the chain and felt her body freeze up when she heard fumbling.

"Ah, there it is." She felt the warmth of Arnold's hand against her cheek before she felt the additional weight on her head lightening the load on her heart. She leaned her face into his hand as her eyes fluttered open, a rarely used, but dazzling smile on her face."

"Arnold, it's perfect! But, I - I thought you lost it. When you suddenly stopped wearing it I just assumed..."

"We found my parents and I didn't need it anymore. Actually, I almost threw it out, but I couldn't stand the thought of it in a dump somewhere, especially not when I remembered the time you found it for me. Then I remembered that that was the first time I really felt close to you. That I really felt… Umf!"

"Thanks football head." Helga's hot breath tickled his ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm sure it won't clash with my dress all that much."

"Great to hear. Which reminds me," a sudden crash was heard in the hallway. "You should get going if you ever plan on showing me this dress."

Helga smiled prettily, largely ignoring the racket, but paying enough attention to realize that it was getting both closer, and quieter. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. ' _Twenty-five minutes until the wedding. I guess those bozos finally decided to come by and tell Arnold I'm missing.'_

"I guess you're right. Just promise me one thing." Helga stood abruptly and moved directly in front of Arnold.

"Anything."

Bending at the waist, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't cry." she commanded. Arnold scoffed at the insinuation.

"Cry?" He heard her throw the window open and followed the noise with his head. "Why would I cry? I know I am sensitive, and even if you make fun of me for it, I for one happen to think it's a great quality..." immersed in his rant Arnold failed to hear the doorknob rattle as he called after her. "But, I'm not that sensitive! I mean really, what do you think of me?"

Gerald loudly cleared his throat causing Arnold to jump slightly before turning to face the now open room. "I for one, happen to think you're a full-grown man talking to himself with a blindfold on." Arnold flushed a deep red and pulled the tie from his face.

"I think he's crazy."

"Shut up Stinky." Sid hissed. Clearing his throat, Gerald continued.

"Arnold I have some bad news man. Maybe you need to take a seat." Gerald paused, allowing Arnold time to sit back on the bed. "You know how you were worried Helga would skip out on the wedding…" Gerald's gaze dropped to the floor, very much looking like a man executing someone he knew wasn't guilty. Arnold let out an amused chuckle.

"Don't worry Gerald, she'll be there, I know it!" Gerald leveled his gaze only to be met with the confident and slightly lopsided smile of his best friend. "Don't worry. I am sure she is sorry for making you worry, for making everyone worry, but she'll be there. Trust me." Shaking his head Gerald couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips twitch.

"Pataki was here, wasn't she?" Arnold grinned.

"What, no way. After we spent all that time looking for her?"

"I almost fell in the fountain and ruined my suit." Harold whined.

"Oh please, you almost fell in the fountain and ruined your suit petting that mangy cat Harold." Sid replied.

"Shut up Sid!" came Harold's retort.

Gerald walked over to his best friend and patted his shoulder ignoring their oldest friends arguing by the still open door. "You sure you want to marry that crazy? She's one helluva woman isn't she?"

"She sure is." Arnold replied with a slightly glazed look in his eye.

"Hm, hm hm Arnold. What, did she come in here looking for some real Arnold lovin cause she couldn't wait for after the wedding?" Arnold shoved Gerald roughly, turning the color of a tomato. Of course it wasn't exactly like that, but knowing Gerald, he wouldn't believe him even if he denied it.

' _At least my wedding isn't boring'_ he thought to himself. Shaking his head, Arnold smiled and stood up to defuse the escalating argument between his friends.

* * *

A crash could be heard as Helga stumbled with her footing when reentering the bathroom window. Recovering her bearing, she blew a strand of hair out of her face, and stomped towards the bathroom sink – quickly rinsing her cheek to get rid of any residual bird poop. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out Arnold's blue hat and placed it on her head. Smiling gently at her reflection in the mirror, she closed her eyes and imagined the moment she would become Mrs. Arnold Pataki-Shortman, but before she could whisper the words 'I do' several sharp knocks disturbed her peace.

"Little lady hurry up and open this door. We've been waiting out here for nearly 20 minutes."

"B, calm down and just give her some time. She'll be out in a minute."

"That's what you said 20 minutes ago Miriam!" Helga face palmed as she realized that Phoebe had also involved her parents in the search and that they had been waiting at the door.

"Criminy, can't a woman have a moment to herself." She mumbled. Taking a deep breath Helga grasped the doorknob and swung it open.

"Well it's about time!" Bob's voice roared. Placing her hands on her hips, Helga turned to give her father a piece of her mind. But her retort died in her throat, as she was able to see past his aggressive posture– his side leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest- to the worry encapsulated by his furrowed brows and forehead wrinkles. An overwhelming feeling of humbleness and gratitude washed over her, filling her heart and rendering her speechless. Almost as if sensing her daughter's hesitation, Miriam cut in.

"B, please." Resting a hand on her husband's forearm Miriam turn to smile shyly at her youngest daughter. "Helga dear, your father and I, we just, well we just wanted to make sure everything is okay. Is everything alright, honey?"

Remembering the conversation she had with Arnold not yet ten minutes ago, Helga realized that he was right –of course he was, he was always right - and that her parents had, in fact, changed. Though she recognized the gradual changes they had been making these past years, a part of her had always felt reservation, felt afraid of accepting them because she did not want to be disappointed. The sudden realization that these changes would be permanent was oddly fitting given the new life she was about to begin, and she was happy that she could wholeheartedly feel affection for these new people in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess I was a bit nervous that's all." Using her left hand to rub her right elbow she continued, "you know, with life changes and all." Miriam tenderly reached out to pat her cheek.

"We know, and that's why we have a small gift for you, right B?" Bob let out a low grunt as he thrust his hand into his pocket to pull out a small box. Looking down he turned it in his hand twice before shoving it into Miriam's open palm.

"You give it to the girl. I'll be waiting back at the room, and don't dilly-dally, we have guests waiting and she still needs to get those pictures taken."

"Uh huh, sure thing B. You just wait in the room" Miriam called out in reply as he made his way down the hall. "We'll be there in just a second!"

"Geez, what's his problem?"

"Well you know Helga, you are our daughter and you are getting married. He's just a little lonely." Helga's eyes furrowed mirroring her dad's expression of only moments earlier.

"Really?" She blushed as she noticed her voice was small and hopeful and so unlike herself.

"Well of course dear. You are our youngest and although we've made a lot of mistakes, we love you, and we will always be by your side. That's why we've made you this!" Miriam reached out to take Helga's hands in her own. Squeezing gently, she flipped her palms upwards to place the box there.

"Thanks mom, I guess I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just open it." Doing as told, Helga opened the velvet red box to reveal her charmed bracelet with four additional charms attached. Her eyes widened as they took in small violet glasses, a black beeper, red lips and two girls holding hands with the letters BFF written across them. They lingered when they fell on the little blue hat charm.

Motioning to the hat still positioned on Helga's head, Miriam broke the silence, "I see you've decided to change your something blue, but it would make us all happy if you wore this as well."

"Of course! Thanks mom." Helga cried out as she threw herself into her mother's arms. "It's perfect." She murmured. Miriam wrapped her arms around Helga and flashed her a dazzling smile.

"You're welcome. Now honey, I really think we should hurry and get you dressed. You don't want to miss your wedding do you? Plus, your little friend Phoebe is 'like totes freaking out' as the kids say nowadays."

Bracelet clutched in her hand, Helga rolled her eyes and linked arms with her mother, pulling her hastily down the hallway. "I guess you're right. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Bob stood to the side as the members of the wedding party took positions in preparation for their entrance. He watched as the snoot whispered directions to the one with the big nose before walking out, followed next by the "big pair", the "country bumpkins" and his Olga with "whatever his face". His eyes then shifted to his daughter who was being hugged by Phoebe. Whispering something into her ear, Phoebe smiled before grabbing the flower basket and rings and walking out. His gaze then bore into his daughter's smaller frame watching her as she fidgeted with her fingers.

The wedding procession music rang in his ear and she turned to him expectantly. Suddenly he was overcome with the urge to hold her. Grasping her by the arm he pulled her into his chest.

"Dad, what are you doing? Her muffled voice reverberated into his tux.

"You know, you don't have to marry him if you don't want?" he whispered gruffly. Helga's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" She pushed roughly against his chest only causing his grip to tighten.

"Is this what you want? If you don't want to get married, don't worry I'll set the boy straight. "

"What makes you think I don't want to get married?" Helga bit her lip in frustration. She heard the beginning of murmurs in the audience.

"You disappeared for 30 minutes." He responded simply.

"I… that was for another reason. I love Arnold. I've been waiting to marry him since I was three years old for cripe's sake." Pulling back, Bob looked down into Helga's piercing blue eyes. Sensing no hesitation he pulled her back into a hug.

"Good," he murmured into her hair before letting go. "You know, that boy is good for you." Placing his hands on her shoulders he once again looked into her eyes. "We're proud of you Helga. Remember that. And if that boy does anything to hurt you, he'll have to answer to me! Once a Pataki, always a Pataki!"

They say you won't remember the things that are said, or the things that are done, but the things that make you feel. Standing in her wedding dress looking back at her dad with tears in his eyes, Helga knew that she would never forget this moment. She wouldn't forget the way Bob's voice roared in her ears as he, for the first time in her life, told her that he was proud. Nor would she forget the tears that were shed when her once self-centered sister and neglectful mother helped her into her dress, cleansing the deep-set wounds of her childhood. She wouldn't forget the laughter and giggles she shared with her friends as they took their pre-wedding photos, the flash serving as a light that illuminated her path forward. It was almost as if the day itself were a metaphorical storm leading to Arnold, her own personal sun.

"Well, this is awkward." Helga and her father both jumped at the sound of Arnold's voice over a microphone. "The music has ended and the bride is still back there, or so I hope. So Helga, if you are still back there, please come out. And of course, you need music. Grandma and I were planning on saving this for the reception but…"

A soft melody was heard coming from the piano and Bob stuck his arm out to his daughter right when Arnold began singing the first line. Helga felt her heart pick up as she took in his soft husky voice. Each line picked at a string in her memory and images flashed in her mind. From pink ribbons to his promise to come back for her. From her attempts to confess her love to the moment he confessed his, choosing to stand by her when no one else would. And at his call, her feet took her forward. Standing tall she appeared in the aisle, eyes finding and boring into his despite her veil.

Arnold's voice caught in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes as he took in the sight of her. There she was, in a beautiful white A-line dress with a pink ribbon across the waist. He lifted his hand to his mouth and gasped, cheeks spreading into a wide grin exposing his teeth. Her off the shoulder style exposed the collarbone he loved so much and her ¾ length laced sleeves allowed view of her charmed bracelet on her right wrist. Her Watteau train made her look like an angel and Arnold felt blessed to be in her presence; to be marrying her. Tears fell from his eyes and he knew he was a fool in love. Gerald cleared his throat loudly, bringing Arnold back down to Earth.

Arnold took a moment to find his place with the music and continued serenading Helga as she drew nearer. Her feet moved on their own as if the force of their attraction was magnetic. She herself had begun crying when he had but her tears were brushed away by her father when he delivered her to the alter and pulled back her veil. And there they were, face to face.

Arnold quickly handed the microphone to Gerald and took a step towards his fiancé. He reached out to gently and touched her pink ribbon. "I like your ribbon." he whispered quietly to her as the officiant began the ceremony.

"I do" Helga exclaimed throwing her arms around Arnold and pressing her lips into his in a passionate kiss.

"But I haven't gotten to that part yet," the officiant proclaimed. Placing his two hands on either side of Helga's face, Arnold pulled himself from her and looked back at the officiant. "I'm sorry to cut you off, but I do too" he said before wrapping a hand around her waist and neck and dipping her back to kiss her. Shouts and whistles were heard from their friends and family in the audience and the officiant hastily added, "then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

 **So, it's done. Sorry it took so long. I always have lots of ideas, but I am not confident in my writing so it takes me forever to write, especially since there are so many other things to do in life. Because I am not such a great writer, I don't think anyone really cares if I write or not which puts writing low on my priority list, but since someone does seem to be angry that I don't update, I will try to be better in the future. I'm hoping to update a fic if not once a week, once every two weeks. In any case, I do really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read and even more so the people who take the time to comment. I want to get better at writing so constructive criticism on my writing style is always welcome. Thanks again!**


End file.
